comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magneto
Magneto is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Magneto #20: 22 Jul 2015 Current Issue :Magneto #21: 26 Aug 2015 Next Issue :none Status Ongoing series. Characters Main Characters *'Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Magneto #21 Magneto #20 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Magneto, vol. 1: Infamous' - Collects #1-6. "Once the deadliest, most feared mutant mastermind on the planet, Magneto is no longer the man he was. After allying with Cyclops and the X-Men, he became a pawn in another man’s war. But now, determined to fight for mutantkind’s survival on his own terms, Magneto sets out to regain what he’s lost … and remind the world why it should tremble at the sound of his name. Magneto will safeguard the future of the mutant race by hunting down each and every threat that would see his kind extinguished — and bloody his hands that they may never be a threat again. But as horrors from his past loom large and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents pursue him, will Magneto soon become the villain he once was? And how will a mysterious woman from his past affect his mission?" - *'Magneto, vol. 2: Reversals' - Collects #7-12. "Magneto was once arguably the most powerful mutant on the planet. But recently, his powers have been reduced to a whisper of what they once were. How far will he go to become the Master of Magnetism once more? When Magneto discovers that mutants are being hauled away to a re-education camp, he investigates — and learns that the Red Skull is behind the operation! And worse, the villain possesses the brain and powers of Magneto’s deceased friend, Charles Xavier! Taking this affront personally on many levels, Magneto vows to bring down the Red Skull once and for all — but as the Skull sends the world into a spiral of destruction, will Magneto crumple before the maniac who’s using Professor X’s formidable telepathic powers to usher in his new, terrifying Reich Eternal?" - *'Magneto, vol. 3' - Collects #13-17. "As Magneto tries to forge a new stronghold on the devastated island nation of Genosha, the backdrop for his greatest triumphs and most devastating tragedies, he finds himself confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D.! But what ace does Magneto have up his sleeve that might allow him to turn the tables? In the wake of AXIS, Magneto had gathered a group of wayward mutants together on Genosha. But now someone is hunting and killing those mutants one by one, right under his nose. And that someone happens to be the one man Magneto fears most! To save his people, Magneto must banish every demon who might oppose him. But as his foes mount, he soon finds that some demons are more persistent than others. And what are the true intentions of Magneto’s 'steadfast ally,' Briar Raleigh?" - *'Magneto, vol. 4: Last Days' - Collects #18-21. "Earth is on a collision course with oblivion, and Magneto has just learned that time is running out. With everything he’s fought for being brought to an end, how will the Master of Magnetism spend his last days on Earth? Will he celebrate his legacy? Be tortured by his past? Or take it upon himself to stop the end of all things? Desperate to prevent the mutant race from its inevitable extinction, Magneto faces down the gruesome Sugar Man. But has the key to salvation been right in front of him all along — in the form of his daughter, Polaris? With Earth on the verge of destruction, the Master of Magnetism is determined to be mutantkind’s savior at long last — but what terrible price is he willing to pay?" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Cullen Bunn. Artist: Gabriel Hernandez Walta. Covers: Paolo Rivera. Publishing History First published in 2014. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 30 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56718 Bunn's Magneto' Navigates the ''AXIS of Good & Evil] * 02 Sep 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=55246 X-Position: Bunn Toes the Line of AXIS with Magneto] * 01 Jul 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=53797 X-Position: Bunn Brings Magneto to AXIS'] * 14 Jun 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=53429 Bunn's "March to Axis" Pits ''Magneto Against the Red Skull] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero